voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Red Jarul's Day
Red Jarul's Day is an old event that is still remembered to this day. Many years back, on Jarul's Day a slaughtered occurred in the city of Ruuthanfal; During the slaughter all inhabitants of the city were slain. Many Krolesk'Kans do not mention Red Jarul's Day as it's viewed as a curse, and coincidentally reason to hate the Kal'Krish. Red Jarul's Day according to written records; A tale of Red Jarul's Day, as written by Nakik Varkkol; "It was a glorious Jarul's Day celebration. Clan Dravicus ventured down to our shores from their citadel of Dravii. The Navors also came, leaving their stronghold was a strange thing for them to do in those days. The Trevos clan even came, along with various smaller clans that were striving to get a foothold in Kal'Kan. The celebration was the greatest ever seen in the entire North, rumors spread of the king even coming down to have a visit with us. The feast... Oh and the sweet ales, even the sour ales. No Krolesk'Kan had ever drank ale so smooth, nor eaten such fine mutton and beef. We even had some royalty from Esgard join us, they brought fine Old World delicacies with them. The ale flowed like a great river, the food swept many over as if it were waves. Guests who drank too much were sprawled all over, the laughter was deafeningly loud and you could almost live simply off the joy that was to be had. Then... They came. The guards were too tipsy to notice them before it was too late. The Kal'Krish were flooding over the walls, sneaking in through hidden ways. They were slaughtering the guests, even women and children without any concern. That night many small clans were ended, there were but few survivors and even then only by chance... The Navor and Dravicus clans only survived by sheer chance, the Trevos clan had some bewildering foresight of the events and they had departed hours earlier. Some of the survivors were captured and made to be slaves, other survivors fled to Krolesk and demanded the clans hold a Council of Clans. The clans held a council and sent a thousand of the greatest warriors to Ruuthanfal to recapture the city... The thousand warriors failed in their attempts to take the city, and decided their best course of action was to establish a fort nearby to keep the rest of Kal'Kan safe." A tale of red Jarul's Day, as written by Glacius Dravicus "The Jarul-Kind. As always they believed their ale and food would save them from the dangers of the night. They forgot what their grandfathers had done to the Kal'Krish, they pretended it were never so. They paid dearly with their lives, they even lost their great trade capital of Ruuthanfal. Though I will admit, the ales were great and the food was amazing. That however does not make the folly of the Jarul-kind any less severe. It was a terrible thing, Red Jarul's Day. Yet not a pointless nor baseless act. The Kal'Krish were enslaved and had their great cities burned, so likewise they enslaved what survivors they could, and burned the settlements nearest Ruuthanfal. The Jarul-Kind thought it war, however we saw it as simply revenge. We may've lost a clan patriarch, but we also lost a great fool holding our clan back. For that I sincerely thank the Kal'Krish and will hope to keep Clan Dravicus out of their disputes with the Jarul-Kind." Category:Krolesk Category:Events Category:New Voldranian Events